RyansWorld: Disney
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Neo-Disney generation, consisting of people born between the years 2000 through 2021, are the ones that are mostly unaffected by Walt Disney's conservative world view. They are more affected by the progressive liberal values of post-2001 Disney. The last gasp of true Disney took place in the 1990s when movies such as Pocahantas and The Lion King had hit the box office; teaching children born in the early 1990s to value true love, marriage and fatherhood. Walt Disney's marriage to the former Lillian Bounds lasted for more 30 years; Mr. and Mrs. Disney jointly disapproved of the idea of divorce due to their conservative stance of West Coast society. While "spreading the Disney magic" was a little bit difficult during the days of the nation-states, it became a lot easier for people to understand Walt Disney's peaceful images and rhetoric once the United States of Earth was formed in the 2090s. Other planets like the United States of Mars in addition to Gliese 581 g, Alpha Centuari and the United States of Venus has been influenced by the "Disney magic" along with faraway solar systems like Barnard's Star; whose colonization efforts were once though to be impossible even by "Tomorrowland standards." History The Disney Channel for people with addresses within the "lower 48" United States just went through a slight facelift in the mid-2000s; including segments that are oriented around adolescent tastes and issues. Zog Disney has live action original shows and animated comedies that had a high school/college flair to them. Starting in 2003, the entire Disney empire turned almost exclusively into a tween and teen haven for stars like the Jonas Brothers along with other popular teenage celebrities. Miley Cyrus (a.k.a. Hannah Montana) got fired because of her twerking incident at the 2013 VMA Music Awards. Disney Radio would no longer play any of her songs and content related to her eventually got relegated to the NSFW section of most websites. Only Justin Bieber, One Direction and Carly Rae Jepsen will be rejected by Disney for their choice of pop music sensations by the year 2024. Sweatshops in Latin America will continue to produce Disney merchandise for the masses while slave labor there will be lucky to make 1.50 American dollars per hour by the year 2029. Unionization for Central American garment workers will not arrive until 2060; with the governments of that era being far more liberal than they were in 2014. Throughout the 2010 and stretching well into the 2030s, nightgowns, boxer shorts, neckties and t-shirts featuring classic Disney characters along with the more popular Marvel comics characters will be manufactured in either Honduras or El Salvador to be distributed throughout the Wal-Marts of North America. As of 2010, the only ones left featurings Walt Disney was early in the morning called Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which is a show for preschoolers. The idea of Disney being old is becoming more common in younger generations; even among the children and grandchildren of die-hard Disney fans. Episodes of Winnie the Pooh will become non-existent on terrestrial television just like the old Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show; with only sporadic showings on basic cable by the year 2024. Even Walt Disney World's rather stodgy "Magic Kingdom" will renew its image in 2021 to be "less about Mickey Mouse and more about contracts for the pop stars that tweens will forget six months after their albums come out." Popular television shows that ended in 2010s, continue in the air for a long time. Future series also include Brooklyn Bros, Disney first hip hop/urban comedy. In the 2010s, Disney will continue improve their image with more "mature" films like National Treasure, Old Dogs and Game Plan. Various Disney characters would make cameo appearances in the PlayStation 4 video game Saints Row VI; including Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Doug from Disney's Doug, Pepper Ann and the main cast of the Muppets. Eventually, "mature" Disney princesses based on real-life princess such as Princess Michael of Kent, Crown Princess Masako of Japan and Queen Victoria as a pre-teen (Princess Victoria) will become Disney princesses and put in the "mature" Disney Princess movies that would be released on Christmas Day 2020. Better Entertainment Act of 2018 The Better Entertainment Act of 2018 will end up transforming all the entertainment in North America to something similar to the current (2014) Disney brand. Adult entertainment after 2058 will be found mostly in Europe, Japan and Brazil; eventually branching out into the Lunar Protectorate more than 100 years later. Disney would purchase the World of WarCraft franchise from a bankrupt Blizzard Entertainment in late 2018; creating a new online world that is rated E10+ instead of T due to the new online gaming guidelines set by the Better Entertainment Act of 2018. By 2028, M-rated video games can only be ordered online by someone with a credit card, valid government ID and a clean criminal record. Disney would never air programming above a TV-G rating ever again, even on late weekend nights While Disney still considers Warcraft I through III to be canonical with their World of WarCraft series, Disney would not allow the first three games to remade for modern personal computers and console systems. The original Blizzard versions can still be played on Steam, however, as Disney is not interested in negotiating with Steam for their removal. Merger with FOX and its consequences Disney will start to merge with FOX in 2027 and shows like The Simpsons, American Dad and Family Guy will be cancelled due to conflicts of interest with their respective creators. Seth MacFarlane, Matt Groening and Mike Judge (who also created Beavis and Butt-head) will launch boycotts of Disney's FOX before they were granted a joint amount of $300 million in an out-of-court settlement. By 2030, an independent animation company in Korea purchased all intellectual rights for The Simpsons and rebooted the series there exclusively for Korean television stations. Fox News will become a network of family oriented covering very little about gender equality stories in addition to LGBT-related news events. From 2017 to 2026, most radio pop music will be dominated by the Disney Channel pop stars; who are forced to sing "mindless drivel created by 50-year-old virgins who can't get laid or find a girlfriend." These songwriters will be "drafted" from random group homes, libraries, community colleges, shopping malls and rural neighborhoods. Television shows aired on Disney Channel (according to Wikipedia and Coolmanvspedia) *'Kim Possible (2002 - 2007)' *'Hannah Montana (2006 - 2011)' *'The Suite Life On Deck (2008 - 2011)' *'Wizards of Waverly Place (2007 - 2012)' *'Jonas L.A. (2009 - 2010)' *'Sonny With A Chance (2009 - 2011)' *'So Random! (2011 - 2012)' *'Phineas and Ferb (2007 - Early 2016)' *'Good Luck Charlie (2010 - 2014) ' *'Fish Hooks (2010 - 2014)' *'Shake It Up (2010 - 2013)' *'A.N.T. Farm (2011 - 2014)' *'Jessie (2011 - Late 2015)' *'Dog with a Blog (2012 - 2016)' *'Austin & Ally (2011 - 2015)' *'Liv and Maddie (2013 - 2018)' *'Gravity Falls (2012 - 2017)' *'Wander Over Yonder (2013 - 2016)' *'Win, Lose, Or Draw (2014 - 2017)' *'Girl Meets World (2014 - 2018)' *'I Didn't Do It (2014 - 2020)' *'Growing Up and Down (2014 - 2018)' *'Star and the Forces of Evil (2015 - 2018)' *'Father and Children (2015 - 2019)' *'Quick to Judge (2015 - 2019)' *'Willa the Whisp (2015 - 2017)' *'The Sugars (2016 - 2018)' *'Get Peppy! (2016 - 2018)' *'Kitty and Splat (2017 - 2020)' *'Beat Me 2 It (2017 - 2021)' *'Karaoke Koolina (2017 - 2021)' *'Amazing Girls Prep.! (2017 - 2019)' 'Television programs on Disney XD *'Zeke and Luther (2009 - 2012) *'Aaron Stone (2009 - 2010)' *'Tron: Uprising (2012 - 2013)' *'Terror Island (2014 - 2078)' *'Motor City (2012 - 2013)' *'Terminator Adventures (2016-2030)' *'I'm in the Band (2009 - 2011)' *'Pair of Kings (2010 - 2013)' *'Kickin 'It (2011 - 2015)' *'Lab Rats (2012 - 2016)' *'Back to the Future: The Great Adventures (2014 - 2030) (longest running Disney XD show ever.)' *'Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012)' *'Bear Walts (2019 - 2059)' *'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012 - 2018)' *'Starship Troopers (2016-2065) - based on the R-rated movie' *'Crash and Bernstein (2012-2019)' *'Packages from Planet X (2013-2072)' *'Camp Lakebottom (2013-2017)' *'Max Steel (2013-2024)' *'Mighy Med (2013-2016)' *'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013-2049)' *'Pucca (2006-2009)' *'Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2010)' *'Teamo Supremo (2002-2038)' *'S'uper Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2047) * Doraemon (2014-2017) Television progams on Disney Junior *'Sofia the First (2013-2017)' *'Hugglemonster Henry (2013-2017)' *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014)' *'Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011-2015)' *'My Friends Tigger and Pooh (2006 - 2010)' *'Little Einsteins (2005-2051)' *'Handy Manny (2006-2016)' *'Imagination Movers (2008-2035)' *'Special Agent Oso (2009-2014) / (2029-2049)' *'Jungle Junction (2009-2012 TV ) / (2028-2047)' *'Chuggington (2008-2010)' *'The Adventures of John Cena and Daniel Bryan (2018-2095)' *'Timmy Time (2009-2032)' *'Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004)' *'Jojo's Circus (2003-2007)' *'Higglytown Heroes (2004-2008)' *'Stanley (2001-2004)' *'Charlie and Lola (2005-2005)' *'Johnny and the Sprites (2005-2029)' *'PB & J Otter (1998-2000)' *'Doc McStuffins (2012-2025)' *'Tinga Tinga Tales (2011-2030)' *'Babar and The Adventures of Badou (2010-2029)' *'The Octonauts (2010-2029)' *'Gaspard and Lisa (2013-2028)' *'The Hive (2010-2052)' Category:Post rock generation Category:Scenario Category:RyansWorld Category:Television Category:Movies